Officially Missing You
by Ira Putri
Summary: Kerinduan, kenangan dan cerita Suho akan seorang Kris Wu /All i hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop. Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go? Cause this pain I feel it wont go away. And today, I'm officially missing you/SONGFIC Officially Missing You - YG Maknae Lines (Lee Hi, AkMu & Bang Yedam)/ KRISHO


**.**

**.**

**.**

**All I hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop**

**Oh Baby tell me why'd you have to go?**

**Cause this pain I feel it won't go away**

**And today, I'm officially missing you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun deras di luar sana. Air-air yang membasahi tanah dan menempel di kaca-kaca rumah. Dari atas apartemen bertingkat sana, ada seorang pemuda cantik memandang hujan yang turun itu dari jendela apartemen. Pemuda berambut blonde cerah yang wajahnya sudah familiar di masyarakat Korea Selatan, khususnya Seoul. Pemuda itu memandang hujan rintik-rintik itu sambil menyetel MP3 Player miliknya dengan volume sedang.

"Oh baby I've been missing you..."

Pemuda cantik itu bersenandung dengan merdunya. Matanya tertuju ke sebuah pigura foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto yang menyerupai siluet di senja hari. 12 orang berpose melompat kegirangan di Winter Beach. Seutas senyum getir menghiasi wajah pemuda cantik itu. Jemari tangannya menari-nari di foto itu. Kemudian jemari itu berpindah ke kumpulan foto polaroid. Matanya berubah sendu setelah menatap sebuah foto polaroid yang mengabadikan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Air mata pemuda cantik itu menetes di pipinya.

"... oh baby tell me why'd you have to go? ... Left me,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh can't nobody do it like you? Said every little thing you do**

**Hey Baby said it stays on my mind, and I...**

**I'm officially...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kris! Kris! Kenapa, Kris? Kris! Jawab aku!"_

_Pemuda berambut blonde itu menghadang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang ia panggil Kris itu. Kris memang berhenti dari aktivitas semulanya, yaitu berjalan cepat menghindari kumpulan pemuda di belakangnya. Kris memandang pemuda berambut blonde itu tajam._

_"Kris! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Kami masih membutuhkanmu!" Pemuda berambut blonde itu masih bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. _

_"Aku tak bisa, Suho!" Kris membentak kepada pemuda berambut blonde yang ia panggil Suho itu. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tertekan. Aku... aku..."_

_"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama, Kris. Jangan kau buat keputusan seperti ini.." Suho menggenggam tangan Kris erat._

_Kris menggeleng. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Junmyeon-ah. Aku bukan bagian dari EXO lagi," _

_Kris melepas genggaman tangan Suho perlahan, dan ia pergi keluar dari ruang latihan itu meninggalkan Suho dan kesepuluh temannya. Suho menunduk untuk menyamarkan tangisnya yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Suasana berubah hening. _

_"Eomma..." Pemuda bermata panda menghampiri Suho. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh rapuh Suho._

_"T-tao-ya... M-maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..." _

_"Jangan katakan itu, Eomma. Jangan katakan itu..." Tao menangis keras sambil memeluk erat Suho, membuat Suho menangis juga di dada bidang Tao._

_"Kris hyung..." Kini giliran maknae Sehun yang menangis walaupun tangisannya tak sekeras Tao dan Suho. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus punggung pemuda berdagu lancip itu. _

_Mereka berduka karena Kris meninggalkan mereka. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh! Gyeolgwae gogae sukiji ma**

**mudae wi keun son nae eokkae gukijiman**

**keullaimaekseu heu ssodajineun baksuboda**

**nal ddam heullige haneun geon**

**Don't wanna miss today!**

**Jigeumeul nohchimyeon andwel geot gataseo**

**I'll win promising you**

**il deung i deung sam deung eobtneun ge kkumirajanha**

**suja bbaemyeon nan eodum balkil deungirajanha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Baiklah, baiklah! Karena ini episode terakhir Showtime. Kita akan mengerjai leader~!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya kedinginan._

_"Benar!"_

_"Yang penting jangan aku yang kalian kerjai! Sudah berapa episode ini kalian selalu mengerjaiku!" Suho menolaknya. "Bagaimana kalau Kris yang kalian suruh bermain air di Winter Beach sana?"_

_Kamera menyorot Kris yang menatap teman-temannya yang setuju dengan pendapat Suho. Bibirnya hanya menampakkan senyuman tipis._

_"Ah! Ah! Benar itu! Kris hyung, kau saja yang berlari ke Winter Beach sana!" Chen membenarkan._

_Kris ternyata juga menolak. "Sudahlah. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang!"_

_Sebelum ia berbalik arah dan pergi dari kerumunan, matanya tak sengaja menatap mata Suho yang sedang...menatapnya juga dengan tatapan memelas. Selain mata Suho yang memelas, bibir Suho juga menjulur sedikit ke depan. Kris melongo. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya setelah ia menatap Suho yang seperti itu, bibirnya membuka dan mengeluarkan kata._

_"Baiklah. Aku akan lakukan itu,"_

_._

_._

_"Ayo Kris hyung! Kurang ke tengah!" _

_Kesebelas member EXO menyoraki Kris yang berlari ke pantai yang sedang pasang itu. Kris berlari dengan girang. Setelah air pantai membasahi kakinya sampai lutut, ia berbalik dan berseru._

_"EXO SARANGHAJA!"_

_Kris berlari ke arah Suho. Suho juga berjalan mendekat, tapi ia tak sampai menyentuh air pantai. Kris berlari lebih kencang dan akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh Suho. Kris berbisik ke telinga Suho. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu menjadi leader, Suho-ah"_

_Dan kata-kata manis itu membuat Suho tersenyum lebar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You know?**

**I wanna be a singer!**

**Kkumsoge modhigo shipeo**

**As a winner!**

**Gakkeumeun balbigo dareun ireul oryeobonaedo**

**nareul lose hajin anheul geoeyo I'm up here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana janji itu, Kris? Kau bohong padaku. Kau meninggalkanku dan EXO seenak jidatmu!"

Pemuda berambut blonde yang bernama Suho itu mengumpat ke foto polaroid itu. Tangisnya memang sudah berhenti, tapi bekas air matanya masih menempel di pipi dan dagunya. Suho kembali berbicara sendiri sambil menatap foto itu.

"Walaupun Luhan menggantikan posisimu sebagai leader, apa pernah ada di boyband lain leader bodoh sepertimu, hah?"

Suho menyeka air mata di dagunya. "Hiks.. hiks. Aku tak bisa lakukan itu semua tanpamu.. Aku merindukanmu, Kris..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Achim buteo neujeun saebyeokkaji, geoul hana saie dugo**

**ogadeon noraedeul itji mothal tende**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seminggu sebelumnya...**_

.

Suho terpaku di depan kaca kamar khusus rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli rambut blonde acak-acakan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia terfokus pada orang yang terbaring di kamar itu. Seseorang yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat bantu pernafasan dan infus yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya. Wajah yang sangat dikenali oleh Suho. Itu Kris. Terdengar samar-samar oleh Suho penjelasan Nyonya Wu tentang keadaan Kris kepada Luhan.

"Setelah Kris keluar dari EXO, penyakitnya makin parah. Dia jadi sering pingsan dan jika lelah sedikitpun ia juga pingsan,"

"Benarkah, Nyonya Wu?"

"Ya. Radang pada otot jantungnya membuat jantung itu membengkak dan irama detaknya semakin pelan. Jika pacu jantungnya cepat sedikit, Kris akan mengeluh sesak nafas. Dan entah kenapa, kata dokter tadi keadaan Kris melemah.."

Suho yang mendengar itu langsung menangis di tempat. Ia berpikir bahwa keluarnya Kris pasti salahnya. Walaupun tak ada yang menyalahkan Suho tentang keluarnya Kris, namun Suho tetap berpikir sama. Suho menyeka air matanya dan menghampiri Nyonya Wu dan Luhan.

"Nyonya Wu, izinkan aku masuk ruang ICU!"

Nyonya Wu dan Luhan terkejut. Luhan berusaha menenangkan Suho. "Suho, te-tenangkan dirimu dulu..."

"Tapi, Suho-ssi. K-kata dokter Kris tidak boleh diganggu. Dia hanya butuh istirahat total," jelas Nyonya Wu.

"Tolonglah, Nyonya Wu.. Sebentar saja. Aku.. aku..." Suho tergagap karena air matanya keluar lagi. "Aku ingin bicara padanya dan... meminta maaf padanya,"

Luhan menatap leader EXO itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Kemudian ia menatap Nyonya Wu. Nyonya Wu menyerah. "Baiklah, Suho-ssi. Akan kupanggil dokter untuk mengizinkanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I thought I could just get over you baby**

**But i see there's something I just can't do**

**From the way you would hold me, to the sweet thing you told me**

**I just can't find a way to let go of you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menghampiri Kris perlahan. Suho telah dipakaikan baju khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU yang steril itu. Mata Kris masih terpejam. Nafasnya teratur. Tampak tenang. Suho menggenggam tangan dingin Kris yang tidak tertusuk oleh infus. Suho kembali menangis.

"Kris... aku merindukanmu. Kau berjanji padaku... hiks.. bahwa kau... hiks.. selalu menemaniku menjadi leader... hiks.. tapi kenapa kau... hiks hiks.."

Suasana hening. Kris masih belum membuka matanya. Ruangan ICU itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan Suho. "Ayo kita berjuang seperti dulu, Kris.. Berjuang seperti masa-masa kita susah dulu.. Masa-masa kita masih bersama.. Aku tak peduli EXO sudah berformasi menjadi sebelas orang atau apa... Asal kau bersamaku... Kris.."

Tangisan Suho makin keras. Air matanya membasahi tangan yang ia tautkan ke tangan Kris. Suho perlahan mengangkat telapak tangan Kris, lalu menciumnya. Cukup lama. Tak lama jari-jari tangan Kris bergerak perlahan. Suho yang menyadarinya langsung menatap wajah Kris. Kris membuka matanya perlahan, dan menoleh ke arah Suho.

"S-suho..." panggilnya dengan suara yang parau, hampir tak bersuara.

"Kris.. Kris kau baik-baik saja? A-apa yang kau inginkan, Kris? A-apa perlu aku memanggil dokter?" Suho tampak tergagap. Antara senang dan sedih.

Kris diam. Lalu kemudian berkata. "Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa, Kris?" Suho berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Kris tak menjawabnya. Tangannya yang tertaut tangan Suho ia arahkan ke wajah Suho yang basah akan air mata. Kris mengusap air mata Suho perlahan dengan jari-jarinya. Dari kantung mata, pipi sampai dagu. Suho tercengang akan perlakuan Kris padanya.

"K-kris..."

"...maaf membuatmu menangis, Suho-ya.."

Jawaban Kris membuat Suho membeku. Suho menyangkalnya. "Tidak.. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku...ataupun teman-teman EXO, Kris.."

"Aku tak pernah cerita...semua apa yang terjadi padaku.. Aku bukan... leader yang baik..."

"Aku sudah tahu semua, Kris.. Kau tak perlu cerita lagi padaku," Suho tersenyum.

"Aku lemah..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kris!"

Kris menatap Suho. Jari-jarinya mengusap pipi Suho dengan lembut. Suho menggenggam erat jemari Kris. Air mata Suho keluar lagi. Kris mengusap air mata itu lagi. Matanya terus mengisyaratkan agar Suho tak lagi menangis karenanya.

"Jangan pergi dariku, Kris..." Suho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu...sebelum bunga baby's breath layu, Suho-ya," Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan Suho tak tahu arti dari senyuman Kris itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooh~ can't nobody do it like you?**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Chueokgi dwel oneurege, say I...**

**I'm officially missing you~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho memandang bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Baby's Breath. Bunga itu sudah mulai kecoklatan, padahal Suho selalu merawatnya. Bunga itu layu. Kembali air mata Suho tumpah dan membasahi bunga yang layu itu. Menjatuhkan salah satu bunga yang kecoklatan itu.

"Apakah sekarang aku hanya menatap hujan di luar, Kris? Apa aku tak bisa menatap pelangi lagi? Kau telah membawa pelangi itu pergi... Aku tak bisa menemukan pelangi yang sama layaknya pelangi di matamu, Kris..."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok pemuda cantik berlesung pipit yang menatap Suho yang berlinang air mata. Penuda berlesung pipit itu perlahan menghampiri Suho. "Suho hyung... Sudah waktunya kita berangkat,"

"Hiks hiks hiks..." Hanya itu jawaban Suho.

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu mengelus punggung Suho, seakan merasakan apa yang Suho rasakan. "Tak selamanya hujan akan membasahi bumi, Suho hyung. Kau hanya perlu melanjutkan apa yang Kris hyung tak bisa lanjutkan. Kami masih ada untukmu..."

Suho menyeka air matanya kasar. Menatap pemuda berlesung pipit itu sambil tersenyum getir. "Terima kasih, Lay..."

"Apapun untukmu, Suho hyung. Baiklah.. semuanya sudah siap. Ayo kita ke pemakaman Kris hyung.." Pemuda bernama Lay itu menepuk pundak Suho sambil tersenyum. Suho juga melihat ada air mata tersamar di mata sipit Lay.

Setelah Lay keluar, Suho merapikan rambut dan kemeja hitamnya. Ketika ia hendak pergi membuka pintu, ia serasa dihentikan oleh sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Suho seolah-olah bisa merasakan dua tangan besar melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan ada kepala yang menempel di tengkuknya. Suho menarik bibirnya sehingga membentuk seutas senyum. Eratnya pelukan itu perlahan menghilang. Suho membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar.

Hujan pun semakin deras menerpa Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh can't nobody do it like you?**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Hey baby said it stays on my mind, and I...**

**I'm officially missing you**

**Woo wo o o.. Wo yeah yeah**

**All I hear is raindrops~**

**.**

**.**

END

.

.

Kok jadi geje gini-_- kebanyakan main roleplayer jadi gini nih. FFn hampir terbengkalai.

Jujur Ira sedih denger berita Kris yang sebenernya masih simpang siur. Entah beneran keluar dari EXO atau cuma hiatus 6 bulan gara gara penyakitnya. Ira berdoa yang terbaik buat Kris dan EXO. Oh ya, ini songfic dari lagunya YG Maknae Lines (Lee Hi, Akdong Musician sama Bang Yedam) di ajang pencarian member Winner /kalo nggak salah, soalnya Ira nggak terlalu ngerti soal Winner/ Judulnya sama, Officially Missing You. Dianjurkan banget buat download dulu lagunya di internet terus baca FF ini. Dijamin feelnya dapet hehehe... tapi ini malah jadinya geje-"

Ditunggu reviewnya dari kalian:) Jangan jadi silent readers, oke? '-'

.

.

.

.

Salam - Ira Putri


End file.
